


Ginga Ocean James

by KanbaraGirl77



Category: Ginga | Silver Fang
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanbaraGirl77/pseuds/KanbaraGirl77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of James and his sisters as they search for their parents after a car crash. AU warning. Mpreg and Yaoi warning. GinxJohn, SmithxSakura, AkatoraxMinazuki, KisaragixAkame, JamesxSmoke. Accepting ideas for side stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 1: The birth of James

November 21st 1986

The snow was falling as Jim and Peter walked back from a walk in the park.

"Burr, damnit, so cold.' said Peter shaking the snow off his fur coat.

"It's flipping freezing this time of day!' He said, rubbing his hands together in an attempt to keep warm. Jim barked lightly at him, making Peter chuckle.

"You cold too, boy?" he asked jokingly. Jim nodded. Peter looked up at the sky as the snow fell.

"It really is freezing. Soon it will be Christmas…great, that means I'll have to shovel snow. Wonderful." thought Peter.

Suddenly, Jim and Peter saw Jim's young daughter Mora come running towards them. She stopped suddenly for a moment, then yelled,

"DADDY!' she cried. "HE'S HERE!" she yelled in excitement, jumping around her father. He could see that she was thrilled.

"He is?" said Jim. "Take us there! Quickly!" he said in excitement.

Jim and Mora started running while Peter was trying to keep up with them.

"Wait for me, I have short legs, dammit!" yelled Peter. "Come on Peter, work those legs, feel the burn." he told himself.

They rushed to the barn where Mozart was waiting for them. "Dad, Mum's with him." Said Mozart as Jim, Mora, and Peter arrived. Mora, Mozart and Peter entered and there on a bed of straw was Alice with a little puppy.

"Oh' said Peter catching his breath. Jim went near to Alice. Alice looked up to him with a smile. They nuzzled each other and kissed lightly. Jim looked at the small pup with pride.

"Oh Jim.' said Alice. "He's so cute, he looks just like you.' she said, licking him. He squirmed in protest, making them both laugh.

"He is, my dear Alice" said Jim as they looked at the little puppy by Alice.

Mozart said. "What name will you give him?" she asked, eager to know. Mora seemed just as impatient.

"How about James?' said Mora, "That's a cute name. Perfect for our son." said Alice, leaning down to groom the newly named pup.

"I agree then." said Jim, kneeling down to the little pup.

"You name shall be James, our little son." he said gently. Jim's ears twitched as he and the others heard howling.

Peter noticed something outside. "Hey! What's all the commotion with the humans?"

Mozart, Alice, Mora, Jim, and Peter saw a group of humans walk down from the mountains.

Three of them: Daisuke, Hidetoshi and

Takida Gohei.

"What's going on?' asked Mora confused. The dog's owner Paul came out of the house.

"What's happened up there?' Paul asked. "What's all the howling about?" he asked. Rubbing the back of his head, he looked out at the mountains.

"The wild dogs have defeated Akakabuto, and are now the kings of Futago pass' said Takida Gohei. His eyes were filled with tears.

"The wild dogs?' said Paul amazed. "And Gin and John were part of them.' said Daisuke, crossing his arms.

"Gin? Who's is Gin?' said Mora, tilting her head in confusion. "He's my friend, Riki's son.' said Jim grinning. "I didn't know he went to the wild.' he said frowning.

"Me neither.' said Alice shaking her head.."Riki was also there.' said Daisuke.

"Is he alive?' asked Paul. Takida Gohei shook his head. Jim was shocked.

"I see.' said Paul. "Now that we safe, now we can be at peace'

They went went back into the barn. Alice was quiet for a while before saying,

"Jim. I don't know why, but I have a feeling we might be connected with the Ohu army someday.' said Alice looking at little James.

"I have the same feeling too.' said Jim. " But we'll just have to wait and see.' he said, lying next to his mate and falling asleep…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Mora, Mozart! Watch your little brother please!" said Alice. James was two months old and had gotten very energetic. Often did Jim and Alice have to ask their two elder daughters for help…

Mozart raised an eyebrow when James decided to climb on Mora's head and chew on her ears.

Mora laughed, "James, that tickles!" she said laughing. Mozart smiled,

"He's just teething again…" she said gently picking James up and putting him down on the ground. James snuggled closer to her, "You little rascal you…" said Mozart nuzzling him. "He seems to be doing just fine, I see." said a voice walking up. The two girls turned to see Fuji standing there smiling.

"Fuji-san!" said Mora cheerfully.

Fuji laughed, "Hello there Mora!" she said walking over. She smiled as she looked at James, "My, he's teething again, isn't he?" she asked softly. Both Mozart and Mora nodded.

"I see you came to visit us, Fuji." said Jim walking up. Fuji bowed her head, "That I did Jim." she said.

She whispered in his ear,

"I just heard rumors that my son is doing fine." she said. Jim smiled,

"Gin, right? He's just like Riki was when he was a pup." he said. Fuji's ear twitched when she heard a voice,

"I have to go, Daisuke's calling me." she said running off.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

James yawned licking the last bit of his mother's milk off his mouth. Alice smiled, "Sleep my son…" she said as the family came in and settled down.

Four month's later in March, James is four months old.

"YAY, we're going to the seaside!' Cried James in excitement as Paul was loading up the car.

"This will be so much fun!' barked James in excitement.

"Okay okay, James' laughed Paul as he put James in the big dog cage.

"In you go girls' said Paul as Mora, Mozart, and Alice climbed in with James.

"You too, big boy' said Paul as Jim got in. Paul, his wife Sarah and two kids, Wendy and Ben got in the car and drove to the seaside. On the motorway Paul noticed the frost was making it difficult to drive.

"This is very difficult to drive!' said Paul.

"LOOK OUT!' Yelled Sarah as the car crashed through the barrier of the motorway.

"JUMP FOR YOUR LIVES!' Screamed Paul as he Sarah, Wendy, and Ben leaped from the car into the bushes.

"The dogs!' Cried Sarah as they watched in horror.

On the car Jim managed to break out of the cage and unlocked the boot door.

"JUMP EVERYONE!' screamed Jim. "But Dad…'cried Mora with tears.

"Don't cry my dear.' said Alice" We'll be with you shortly.'

Mora, Mozart and James jumped into the bushes.

"Now for us Alice!' yelled Jim. "THE CLIFF!' Screamed Alice

The car drove off the edge of the cliff and went down into the ravine.

To be continued...


	2. Smoke

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 2: The adventure begins

Mora opened her eyes in the morning sun. She looked around the forest.

"Mozart?" cried Mora, remembering what happened yesterday. She got up, looking and searching for any signs of her brother and sister. Her ears moved when she heard Mozart's voice.

"Over here." said Mozart getting up weakly, covered in scratches and bruises.

"Where's mom and dad?" said Mora scared. "They should be here." she looked around her, growing more worried by the second.

"I'm sure they got out of the car." said Mozart managed to say as she got up.

"B-but what if they…" said Mora who then started crying.

"Don't cry, Mora." said Mozart "At least we got…" Mozart noticed James was missing.

"Where's James!" cried Mozart slowly.

"OH GOD NO!" cried Mora thinking he was killed.

"JAMES! WHERE ARE YOU!" Called Mozart desperately, hoping to find her brother.

Suddenly, an apple fell from the tree above Mozart and Mora and hit Mora on the head.

"Ouch!" cried Mora. "Hey big sis called a familiar voice. "I have breakfast for you!" James jumped down the tree.

"JAMES!" screamed Mora as she started hugging James.

"We thought you were killed!" James made a noise, telling Mora to let go of him. Mozart laughed.

"Thank god I was not." said James. He grinned mischeviously,

"I mean, what would you do without me, sisters?" he teased. He jumped down and went into the bushes for a brief moment.

"I got these for us." he showed them the apples, berries and water on a leaf.

"Thanks, little bro." said Mozart as she started to eat hers. Mora looked at her food with a sad look.

"What's wrong?" asked James. "I'm sorry James but I'm not hungry." said Mora.

"Is it because you think mom and dad are dead?" asked James. "You heard me say it then." said Mora trailing off, lost in thought.

"I don't think they are dead." said James, trying his hardest to cheer her up.

"I know that dad and mom mean what they said. So they may be waiting for us at the motorway." he said, getting up and looking at the hill.

"But where is the motorway?" asked Mora.

James looked left and right. He noticed the hill ahead. "We'll go that way. There might be the motorway up there."

James started heading up the hill. "Wait for us James! We're not that fast!" yelled Mora as she and Mozart followed James.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Meanwhile, Paul has called the police and the fire brigade.

Daisuke and Hidetoshi arrived on the scene.

"What happened?" Daisuke asked Ben and Wendy.

"We were on our way to the beach but there was so much frost on the road. So we jumped out of the car. But the dogs are still in the car!" said Wendy.

"Good god." said Daisuke in horror.

"Sir!" called a police officer as he was running up to them.

"We found a car in the ravine. The dog cage is empty and the boot door is forced open from the inside."

"Are they dead?" asked Sarah worried.

"There's no sign of them ma'am." said the officer.

"If I know these dogs." said Hidetoshi "If they were alive there is one place they can go."

"And where is that Mr. Hidetoshi-san?" asked Ben.

"That's Futago pass, where Gin and his army live." he said, looking out at the snow covered mountains.

Back with James, Mora, and Mozart they have reached the hilltop.

"Oh good god almighty." said Mora. She shook her head. In front of them where more forests and mountains.

"Now where do we go!" cried Mora bursting into tears again. "Not again Mora." said Mozart sighing heavily.

"Just calm the hell down." she said licking her sister's face. Mora soon calmed down. Mozart sighed in relief.

"BUT WE WILL DIE WITHOUT FOOD AND SHELTER!" cried Mora, causing Mozart to facepalm. James noticed the two mountain peaks up ahead.

"Look! It's Futago pass!" cried James. "That's where the leader and his army is. And it's also the place dad told us about in the stories." he said excitedly, jumping around his two sisters.

"It is." said Mozart gently. "But what does this have to do with finding home?" asked Mora. "Our home is back…" James stared at her smiling.

"But Mora, our parents might be there already and are waiting for us already! Let's go!"

James started running down the hill.

"Wait up! We're not that fast!" called Mozart as she and Mora went after them.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

As night fell James, Mora and Mozart are still running to Futago pass. "My legs ache!" cried Mora. "Can we please rest?" she said tiredly. James looked around them.

"Alright then. We'll find somewhere to rest then we'll be on our way." said James.

"James look! Over there!" said Mozart.

"It's a house. We can rest here until tomorrow."

As James, Mora, and Mozart went near the house, Mora noticed a doghouse with a black and white dog sleeping.

James went near to the black and white dog cautiously.

Suddenly, the black and white dog woke up.

"Hello.' said the black and white dog. "Who are you?"

"EEK!' cried Mora. "Don't do that!" she yelled, falling back.

"SHHH!' whispered Mozart walking up slowly to him.

"Excuse me, but can we sleep here until morning or sometime?" asked James. The dog looked at them for a brief moment.

"Sure.' said the black and white dog. "I'm Smoke, by the way."

"Thanks. I'm James, and these are my sisters Mora and Mozart." said James introducing himself.

"Where are you folks going to anyway?" asked Smoke.

"Why, to Futago pass of course. To find our parents." said Mozart

"To Futago pass? I've heard about the leader Gin and his army." said Smoke.

"Why not join us then?" asked James getting up.

"But we just stopped to rest, James!" cried Mora.

"We could lose some weight from running." said James

"Sure, but first I need to say goodbye to my family." said smoke getting up and going into the house. Smoke went upstairs to his master's bedroom. He peeped in. He saw his master was in bed.

Smoke went up to him and licked him. "Goodbye master…I'll miss you." said Smoke with tears.

He rushed downstairs and rushed after James, Mora, and Mozart as they headed off to Futago pass.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

On the bridge over the river, James and his sisters were eating fish that their new friend Smoke had caught for them. "Here you go, girls." said Smoke as he placed another fish down in front of them. "Thank you!" said Mora she eagerly ate the fish. Mozart smiled, "Hungry again? You sure have a bottomless stomach!" she laughed.

Mora stared at them, "Do not…" she said.

Smoke looked at the sky, "We should get going if we want to get to Ohu." he said. Leading the way, the four left the bridge and went into the forest. "This is one huge forest." said James. Smoke smiled, "Careful, we should stick together. One wrong step and you could be lost here forever." he said. Mora gulped, "That's…lovely." she said.

Suddenly, a stick cracked. "What was that!" said Mora. Smoke paused, "I don't know…stay here." he said walking toward the noise.

The bushes rustled and a small dog came out. "Was it you who made the noise?" asked Smoke. The dog nodded, "Are you Smoke? I need your help with something." he asked. Smoke looked at his friends, "Can my friends come with me?" he asked. The dog nodded, "Sure."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Wow! This is huge!" said James. The four dogs looked at the strange machine, lying in moss. "Hey where did that dog go?" asked Mora looking around. Mozart growled, "He ditched us. Wonderful." she said. "Come on, let's go James." said Mozart. They walked away, James taking one last look before joining back up…

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Ginga Ocean James

Chapter 3

James, Mora, Mozart, Cilan and Smoke rested in a cave.

"Gee, I'm so hungry I could eat a horse." said Mora lying on the ground. Her crossed expression showed that she was frustrated. Cilan nodded,

"I'm hungry as well. I wonder what prey we could find here." he said looking all around him. He frowned when he couldn't find any birds in the trees.

"I'm very hungry I could eat a big juicy steak." said Smoke licking his lips.

"I'll go and find some food to eat." said James.

"Alone?" said Mora "Why not take Mozart with you?"

"I don't think so Mora." said Mozart. "James got us food remember?"

"Oh yes, you're right." said Mora still worried.

"See you later then!" said James as he rushed off into the woods. "That pup's one heck of a brother you've got there." said Smoke to Mozart.

"He sure is, he's just like our father Jim.' said Mozart.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

James walked through the forest looking for food for his sisters and smoke. James then noticed a flapping noise behind some bushes. He peered through the bushes to see some birds pecking at the floor.

James knew this would be a good meal to his sisters and Smoke. He crouched down ready to pounce on them. Then he jumped on the birds and grabbed one. He smirked inwardly at his success.

"GOTCHA!" yelled James, pinning the bird down. He grinned with satisfaction as he stared at his catch. But his joy was short-lived when he heard,

"THIEF!" yelled an angry voice.

James looked up to see a Husky, a Doberman and a black Kai-ken with a scar on his left eye. He blinked, staring at them.

"What the hell you little brat! You just stole our dinner!" yelled the orange furred husky in a very angry tone. It was clear that he wouldn't get away from this without getting into a fight.

"Well it's mine now fatass!" yelled James grabbing it and making a break for it. The hsuky chased after him to try and get his food back.

"GET BACK HERE, BRAT!" yelled the orange husky chasing him. "GIVE IT BACK!" yelled the husky as he finally grabbed James and threw him to the ground.

"ARGH!" cried James as he landed on the ground. Dust flew as he hit the ground.

"YOU FAT BASTARD!" screamed James as he launched himself at the orange husky, biting him on the nose.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" yelled the orange husky. The two looked at each other in anger until a voice rang out.

"HAKURO!" yelled the black Kai-ken, walking out from the trees. A Doberman followed behind him. He looked at Hakuro in disapproval and Hakuro gulped.

"Don't abuse this poor puppy." Hakuro stared in shock at the black Kai-ken. He tried to say something, but the words died in his throat.

"But Kurotora!" the Doberman came forward. "Hakuro." he began.

"Just do as he says. We got enough food anyway." said the Doberman smiling, hoping to calm his friend down.

"Grr, fine." said Hakuro, letting go of James. He stormed off, still angry.

"Have it then. But just stay outta my sight or else." Said Hakuro angrily. He took one last look before he walked off.

"Fine." said James. He stood up and thanked the pair for stopping him.

"Thank you." said James to Kurotora and the Doberman. "No problem' said the Doberman.

"Just call me Bill." he said, flashing his teeth.

"Thank you!" called James as he rushed off into the woods. Hakuro turned very crossly to Kurotora and Bill.

"Let's go Hakuro. Rukai and the others must be missing us." said Kurotora

"Okay." said Hakuro very crossly. He took one last look at where James had left before following his mate.

"Hakuro, please don't get so pissed off about that pup." said Kurotora.

"But you saw what he did! He took our food!" said Hakuro shocked.

"I know, but I think that pup may have a family to feed like we have." said Kurotora.

Hakuro looked at Kurotora they walked off together with Bill.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

James got back to Mozart, Mora, and Smoke with their food.

"Here we are." said James placing the birds down in front of them. Mozart noticed the bite marks on James.

"James!" said a shocked Mozart. She ran over and checked his body. "What happened to you?"

"Well I was getting the birds when I met these three guys in the woods. The orange husky was a big meanie.

But the black Kai-ken and the Doberman were quite nice." he said, chewing on his food. Cilan stared at James and began to think about who James had bumped into, "Could it be…?" he said in a whisper.

"I see." said Smoke who was eating the plump pigeon.

"At least I won't run into him again." said James.

The next morning James, Mozart, Mora, Cilan and Smoke started heading to Futago pass to find their parent's.


	4. Chapter 4

Ginga Ocean James chapter 4

Gajou

In a river a red and light gray puppy was caught a whooper and went to the surface. She looked pleased when she caught a rather big fish.

"That's it Sara!" called a husky with three others watching amused. "You caught one!" he said happily.

"I got it mummy!" called Sara to her mother. She began swimming back to her family.

Kisaragi smiled at Minazuki. "Your daughter is growing up like you and her father Akatora." he said proudly. Minazuki nodded.

"Yes. She's making her father proud. And her sisters are doing just fine as well, I'd say." said Minazuki with a smile. Uzuki and Hazuki helped Sara out of the river with the fish.

As they we walking back to Gajou, Minazuki heard a noise.

"What is it mommy? What's wrong?" asked Sara worried.

"Kisaragi, Uzuki, Hazuki, take Sara and hide behind those bushes. I'll find out who's in there.'

Kisaragi, Uzuki and Hazuki took Sara to the bushes and hid. Minazuki positioned himself and jumped into the bushes.

"ARGH! DAMNIT! THESE STUPID THORNS!" cried a boy's voice. Minazuki was surprised to see a little male pup. The pup glared at him.

"What in the world?" said Minazuki confused. He got up and went over back to the others.

Kisaragi, Uzuki, Hazuki and Sara looked over the bushes.

"Who the heck are you kid?" asked Hazuki.

"That's our brother James!" yelled Mozart jumping out of the bushes. Mora and the other two dogs followed suit.

"And who are you four?" Asked Uzuki. "And what are you doing here?"

"I'm Smoke their friend and these two are Mora and Mozart his two sisters." said Smoke.

"That Saluki is Cilan." he said as Cilan bowed.

"I see' said Kisaragi. He stared at James for a brief moment.

"I'm Kisaragi and these are the generals of Mutsu: Minazuki, Uzuki, and Hazuki. And this is Minazuki's daughter Sara."

"Hello." said Sara. James smiled back at her. "I'm James." he said. Sara nodded, "That Husky is my mother." she said referring to Minazuki. James blinked,

"But he's a male. How could he give birth to you?" he asked, really confused. Sara shrugged, "Not sure, but my momma said that the dogs here are special in the fact that either gender can have pups, but no one knows why." she said in explaination. James listened eagerly,

"But some say that the dogs here are genetically different…whatever that means." she said. "But why are YOU guys here anyway?" asked Sara, tilting her head slightly.

"We're looking for our parents." said James sadly. "And we thought they might be here at Futago pass." he said looking

around him. The Husky sighed and said,

"I see. We'll have an audience with the leader Gin and see if we can help you." said Kisaragi.

Uzuki looked at James amazed. He seemed surprised that a small pup had made its way to the paradise. He also noted that he looked like the leader and his best friend and recent mate.

"Hazuki…" whispered Uzuki. Uzuki leaned in so his brother could whisper in his ear.

"Do you think he looks like the leader and his ally John?' Hazuki looked at James.

"He does.' James noticed a mountain up ahead.

"What on earth's that?' cried James amazed.

"That my friend' said Kisaragi with a smile.

"Is Gajou." he finished and watched as their guests looked on in shock and awe.

"Gajou!" said Mora amazed. She hardly could believe that the legends were true.

"It's a huge castle!" said Mozart shocked.

As they neared Gajou a white Kishu Inu appeared with some Husky/Kishu pups. The pups were eager to see their father return.

"Welcome home, Kisaragi-kun." said the Kishu Inu, licking his mate's face.

"Hi Akame-kun. Hello kids." said Kisaragi, hugging his pups. The pups licked his face with youthful energy before going back to their mother.

"Daddy!" cried the puppies as they jump on Kisaragi.

"Who are these dogs?" asked Akame looking at James, Mora, Mozart and Smoke.

"This are James, his sisters Mora and Mozart, and Cilan and Smoke.' said Kisaragi.

"They say they are looking for their parents." said Minazuki.

"And they also want an audience with the leader Gin-dono."

said Hazuki. He rubbed the back of his head.

"I'll go and tell Gin-dono and John-sama then." said Akame as he rushed into Gajou. As Akame went to tell Gin suddenly, "BRAT!" Hakuro appeared again.

"Uh -oh!" Cried James hiding behind Mozart.

"You little son of a bitch…why I should…" yelled Hakuro in anger. But before he could do anything,

"What's going on here?" said a voice. Everyone looked up to see Gin and John. James's eye's widened with shock.

"MOMMY! DADDY! YOU'RE BOTH ALIVE!" He cried as he rushed and hugged both of them. Gin and John said nothing and looked at each other.

"Mommy and daddy?" Said Uzuki confused

"That little brat is your kid?" said Hakuro, his jaw dropping.

Gin and John looked at each other and noticed Mora winked and Mozart nodding to them.

"Erm…. yes we are this kid's parents Hakuro." said Gin. Hakuro stared open mouthed. James noticed Gin's scars.

"Mom, did you get those from the car crash?" asked James in confusion.

"Car crash?" thought John confused. That night John and Gin had a meeting with Mora and Mozart to explain why James called them his parents.

"Mora and Mozart. Why did your brother call us his parents?' asked John.

"Well our parent's were Jim and Alice.' said Mozart. "Jim? That's my father's friend.' said Gin.

"James was born on 21st of November last year.'

"Last year? That was when we defeated Akakabuto too.' said John.

"Right. And then last week we were going to the beach but there was frost on the road and it caused the car to crash. And then…' said Mora before crying.

"I see.' said John knowing why Mora is crying.

"Can you do something for all three of us?' asked Mozart

"Yes?' said Gin.

"Can you and John adopt all three of us because me and Mora think mum and dad are dead but James think's they are still alive.' "I see. Alright, we will adopt you three under the impression that we are your real parents.' said Gin with a smile.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Ginga Ocean James chapter 5

The test of wills

As John and Gin said good night to Mora and Mozart, Hakuro came in and looked at James as he lay asleep.

He had heard everything about his real parent's. Hakuro felt sorry for the first time in his life for James as he remembered the deaths of his parent's.

"You poor little guy..' Thought Hakuro. "You remind me of my son Tony.' Hakuro bent down and kissed James on the head. "Good night little guy.' he whispered softly and he turned to leave.

The next morning everybody was trying to get breakfast.

"I caught a fish mommy!" Called Sara from the river

"Wonderful Sara!" Called Minazuki with a smile.

"LOOK OUT FOR THE BOAR MINAZUKI!' Screamed Bill as a boar rushed through the woods. Minazuki jumped into the river with a yell. "Are you fishing with me too?" asked Sara to Minazuki surprised. The boar rushed trough the bushes. Moss tried to grab it but it was a bit smart for him. The boar rushed into the clearing where James is.

"JAMES!" screamed Mora. "LOOK OUT FOR THAT BOAR!'

James turned and saw the boar heading straight for him. James jumped out of the way in the nick of time.

"OVER HERE YOU FAT PIG!' screamed James to the boar. The boar stopped and looked at James.

"COME AND GET ME' yelled James.

"JAMES! What the heck are you talking about!' yelled Mora. But James was too busy taunting and getting chased by the boar. James saw a tree with a spiked branch up ahead. James skidded in front of it and turned."Hey fatso! OVER HERE!' yelled James to the boar.

Gin and John arrived to see the tense standoff between James and the boar.

"James!' cried Mora as the boar circled around James. The boar charged at James.

"JAMES, LOOK OUT!' screamed Mora. James jumped out of the way. The boar sees the spiked branch in front of him. He tried to skid but SPLAT-the branch impaled the boar in the head. The boar is dead. James licked his lips in triumph.

"James you idiot! You could have been killed!' yelled Mora with tears. Gin and John looked at each other impressed.

Hakuro, Bill, Smoke, and Mozart rushed into the clearing. "James! What happened to the boar!' cried Smoke.

"I got It.' said James licking his lips in triumph. Hakuro looked at the dead boar.

"Whoa! That's awesome!" said Hakuro in amazement.

"You really are amazing and no longer a brat. Just like my son Tony." he said

"Hey!' said James, not amused.

Hakuro and Bill dragged the boar back to Ohu for breakfast while James and Smoke went to the river to find Minazuki and Sara. "Hey Sara!" called Smoke. "James caught a boar by himself!" he said cheerfully. "Cilan's helping him drag it. Will you help?" he asked.

"We're over here!" called Minazuki, who was in the river with Sara. "Ah, there you are!" said James.

"I just caught the biggest boar you ever did see." he said smugly.

"Really?' Said Sara as she and Minazuki got out of the river.

"I really did. It's back at Gajou right now. Let's go!' said James. "Wait for us! We have short legs, damn it!" called Sara as she and Minazuki rushed after them.

Meanwhile down the river in a cave three dogs a Koga, a Kishu inu, and a Tosa Inu look out to Futago pass.

"What's the plan boss?" asked the Koga. He sat next to his mate, the Kishu Inu.

"Be patient my lover.' said a voice from the darkness of the cave. "Soon Futago pass will be ours. And Gin is mine to keep as my little bitch."

"But you already had a mate!" The Tosa Inu replied in shock. The black Tosa was the third dog that the Doberman had gathered.

"OH, SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!" The Kishu replied smacking him in the face.

Back at Ohu the skeleton on fish birds and the boar lay on the floor as some dogs lay down after eating.

"Boy!" Said Hakuro."I can't eat a thing after that boar."

Bill let out a burp. "Pardon Me." said Bill putting his paw on his mouth.

Gin was looking out to the woods with a worried look on his face. "What's wrong Gin?" Asked John. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know why but I think someone's plotting something." Said Gin worried.

"Like someone I know is wanting revenge on us...' he trailed off.


End file.
